L'honneur d'une femme
by Idril Silimaure
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki est une jeune fille au caractère d'acier. Sans cesse traitée plus bas que terre, elle fera tout pour prouver à ce monde où l'homme est roi, qu'une femme peu aussi être forte et indépendante. Malheureusement, la guerre n'est jamais loin...


Titre : L'honneur d'une femme

Auteur : Saaki-chan

Crédit : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

Genres : Romance / Drame / UA

Résumer : Kushina Uzumaki est ce qu'on pourrait appeler une enfant solitaire. Sans cesse insultée et violentée par ses camarades, la jeune fille se forge une carapace d'acier alors qu'elle était autrefois calme et posée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entreprendre une vie où elle se vengerait de tout ces malpropres de la vie, elle fera la rencontre d'un jeune homme au caractère bien différent du sien. L'homme en question semble intrigué par la jeune fille et cherchera à la comprendre. Mais malheureusement, la guerre n'est jamais loin...

L'honneur d'une femme.

**Orphelinat de Berlin, été 1928**

Les mots fusaient, et avec eux, les larmes perlaient le long de ses joues. De par sa bouille ronde étaient perçues les rougeurs qui coloraient délicatement les joues de sa peau de porcelaine. Ses grands yeux, dont les deux orbes noisette étaient embués de larmes, fixaient le sol. Les poings serrés, elle ne faisait aucun geste, aucun signe d'une quelconque violence pour s'arracher à ces malotrus dénués d'humanité.

«Allez ! Fais quelque chose ! cria une voix.

- Elle n'osera pas ! Elle est trop introvertie pour ça...»

Mais surtout, la petite fille n'était âgée alors que de neuf ans. Quelle enfant de neuf ans, nous dirait-on, répliquerait quelque chose à des garçons plus robustes et plus en muscles que soi ? Aucune... Et Kushina Uzumaki ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Les dents serrées et le cœur battant la chamade, elle aurait tout donné, prié autant de fois que nécessaire pour échapper à ces calomnies jurées derrière son dos et crachées face à son visage.

Sa robe, autrefois si joliment cousue par sa défunte mère qui l'avait conçue, alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, arborait alors une teinte grisâtre, oubliant la blancheur pure et simple qu'elle avait. Ses sandales fermées ne faisaient que suivre le chemin de l'habit, notamment avec les saletés qui couvraient la majeure partie du cuir des chaussures. A première vue, la petite Kushina paraissait aussi insalubre qu'un vieil appartement non réaménagé. Ses magnifiques cheveux longs détenaient une couleur unique en leur genre. Le rouge foncé ne faisait qu'accroître les injures qu'on lançait à son insu. Étrangement, seule cette partie physique semblait un peu mieux tenue que le reste. Autant ses habits étaient sales, autant ses cheveux étaient soyeux et bien coiffés.

Kushina tenait à ses cheveux autant qu'à sa propre vie et jamais aucune insulte ne la ferait flancher de ce côté-là. Ils étaient d'ailleurs si longs que les mères qui la croisaient dans la rue se demandaient souvent si cette jeune fille ne vivait pas dans dehors sans maison ou si ses parents daignaient s'occuper d'elle réellement. A vrai dire, la petite Uzumaki n'aimait pas mettre un pied chez «l'homme aux ciseaux» comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler.

«Beh alors ? Tu n'as plus de langue ? Tu vas répondre, oui ? questionna un garçon face à elle.

- Et si on la laissait un peu tranquille ? Elle ne dit rien, ça ne sert donc à rien de continuer, intima un autre, à la voix presque suppliante.»

Un coup fut donné, et la jeune fille tomba fesses en premier sur le sol de carrelage marron de la pièce. Des rires à résonance gutturales furent poussés par les trois garçons qui l'encerclaient. Toussant, une main devant la bouche, Kushina resta plantée là, les fesses toujours à même le sol. La tête baissée, elle ne fit même pas attention aux pas précipités qui arrivaient dans leur direction.

«Zut ! La vieille directrice arrive ! Filons vite d'ici ! alerta le plus hardi et téméraire des garçons, avant de courir vers ce qui semblait être la porte ouverte qui donnait sur la cour du lieu.»

Malgré le tumulte qui se passait autour d'elle, la petite fille aux cheveux rouges avait toujours la tête inclinée vers le bas, les larmes coulant toujours silencieusement le long de son visage, désormais orné d'une trace rouge due au coup donné par le garçon. Les pas précipités se firent plus insistants et bientôt, la petite entendit une voix sèche s'élever.

«Uzumaki ! Mais... Bon sang, que fais-tu par terre ? Et... Ces vêtements... Mais regarde-moi ça !»

À la suite de ses paroles, la vieille directrice, à l'air revêche avec son chignon impeccable, prit soin, non sans délicatesse, de relever la petite fille. Kushina gardait toujours la tête baissée et surtout, ne disait pas un mot. La directrice, vêtue d'une robe cintrée d'un noir profond, s'occupa de relever son visage et de plonger ses yeux bleus ridés vers ceux noisette et juvéniles de la petite.

«Et cette trace sur ton visage ? Non mais franchement... Tu n'es pas un garçon mon enfant ! Les bagarres et les chamailleries ne sont pas dans tes mœurs normalement ! »

Cela ajouté aux humiliations, la plus jeune avait le droit aux remontrances de la directrice de l'orphelinat catholique de la ville.

«En plus d'avoir droit à une vraie crise dans le pays, les crises des plus jeunes me dépassent ! se plaignit la plus âgée. Pourquoi es-tu aussi dépravée jeune fille en ce jour si radieux ?»

Toujours aucune réponse. Kushina avait cessé de pleurer et se concentrait sur le regard qui la fixait. Les éclairs de colère que lançait la directrice la foudroyaient sur place. Pas étonnant que la plus jeune était aussi muette qu'une carpe.

Las et le soupir menaçant de s'échapper de sa bouche, la directrice de l'orphelinat ferma les yeux et remit ses lunettes correctement sur son nez. Elle avait lâché Kushina, qui ne se priva pas de masser son coude douloureux, et avait maintenant les mains jointes, comme se préparant à réciter des quantiques.

« Pour cette fois-ci, jeune fille, je fais abstraction de tes erreurs et de ta conduite que je pourrais qualifier de masculine et de brusque. Tâche à l'avenir de ne plus traîner par terre comme cela. Si tes parents te voyaient en cet instant... finit-elle avec lenteur, sans quitter du regard la jeune fille.»

Les yeux de Kushina s'agrandirent. Ses parents... La directrice, cette vieille «bique», comme les enfants aimaient la surnommer, osait devant elle citer le mot «parents». Par respect envers plus âgée qu'elle, elle ne pipa mot et se contenta d'acquiescer sagement, non sans qu'un rictus ne vienne se loger au coin de ses fines lèvres.

«Tu peux retourner dans les dortoirs... Et tâche de ne pas en ressortir avant le souper de dix-huit heures ! N'arrive pas en retard comme tu en as pris l'habitude depuis quelques semaines ! Sinon je m'occuperai personnellement de ta conduite dans le réfectoire ! lança-t-elle alors avec véhémence en tournant les talons.»

Kushina lança un regard sur le côté droit en direction de la cour où les autres enfants jouaient à se lancer un ballon blanc ou à discuter entre eux. Le réfectoire était le dernier endroit où Kushina aimait se rendre. Toujours bruyant, ajouté à cela les batailles de purée... Elle semblait souvent être la victime des «jeux» de ses petits camarades. Et étrangement, aucun adulte ne semblait prendre conscience de tout cela. La jeune fille commençait alors à moins se rendre aux repas du midi, du soir, et surtout du matin. Avant que la directrice ne ferme la porte, qui donnait accès aux escaliers du personnel, elle murmura un simple :

«Oui... madame.»

**École juive pour filles à Berlin Mitte, automne 1933**

A deux pas de la synagogue de l'Oranienburgerstrasse, dans le centre même de la capitale allemande, une jolie jeune fille de quatorze ans se voyait déambuler sans destination précise vers la cour de l'école dans laquelle elle étudiait l'allemand, l'hébreu et les mathématiques. Ses chaussures à petits talons résonnaient sur les pavés du trottoir sur lequel elle circulait. Son collant noir épousait magnifiquement bien ses jambes fines et son manteau jaune moutarde la rendait encore plus chic. Dessous se cachait une robe en soie de couleur verte dont la taille était finement cintrée par une fine cordelette improvisée. Le col en V peu prononcé ajoutait un avantage à son charme naturel malgré son jeune âge. Ce jour-là, jeudi, était jour de repos pour les jeunes étudiantes pour la seule école juive de la ville.

Kushina Uzumaki ne s'était jamais sentie aussi femme et jolie qu'en ce jour. Elle était coquette mais pas vulgaire. A seulement quatorze ans, elle n'était encore alors qu'une enfant, une jeune fille pour qui le monde était encore totalement inconnu. Les pas plutôt hésitants, elle se donna du courage et s'avança alors en dehors de son école qui faisait aussi office d'internat.

Elle avait alors quitté l'orphelinat qui l'avait vu grandir jusqu'à ses douze ans. Non sans trop de mal, elle s'était arrachée à cet enfer. Les brimades, les coups de bâton et les insultes criées puis ensuite démenties et parjurées par ses camarades et parfois même par ses professeurs lorsqu'elle venait à se plaindre à la direction, l'avaient rendue encore plus fragile, certes, mais aussi plus déterminée à commencer une autre vie.

Cette soudaine envie de sortir lui était venue alors qu'elle avait entendu quatre de ses camarades de dortoir, qui comptait dès lors cinquante lits dans une seule et grande pièce. Elles se vantaient de sortir les jours de repos dans le centre-même de la capitale du Land de Freistaat Preußen*, non loin de l'école, et de vandaliser les rayons des boutiques, non sans se faire draguer par de jeunes éphèbes de l'école pour garçons la plus proche, faisant du gringue aux jeunes filles.

Oh, bien sûr, Kushina ne s'était pas attardée sur le passage des garçons chantant à la limite du ridicule la sérénade, mais bien sur le fait de faire innocemment les boutiques. Travaillant à temps partiel chez une couturière du coin, elle se faisait un peu d'argent de cette manière. Bien entendu, ses vêtements et produits de beauté ne sortaient pas de chez les grands couturiers et parfumeurs à la mode de cette époque, mais bien des marchés. Très souvent, sa patronne, dans des élans de gentillesse et de bonté gratuites, lui laissait choisir les morceaux de tissus qu'elle voulait. En plus de cela, elle avait eu droit en guise de remerciements pour le bon travail fourni, à un kit entier de couture qui comportait des aiguilles, plusieurs sortes de bobines de fils, des ciseaux, un dé à coudre, un mètre ruban, des boutons et même des patrons !

Il n'était donc pas rare de croiser Kushina avec une nouvelle robe cousue main, ou des gants non pas cousus mais carrément tricotés main ! Cela attirait la jalousie des plus « pimbêches » de ses camarades qui à plusieurs reprises, avaient pris soin de brûler ses créations qu'elle cachait dans son casier de dortoir.

«Aujourd'hui, je suis bien décidée à trouver mon bonheur, verdammtisch ! jura la jeune fille, non sans fixer son poing droit levé vers elle. Foi de Kushina, ces pestes ne m'empêcheront pas de créer une garde- robe parfaite !»

Verdammtisch, ce mot lui était parvenu plus tard, dans les alentours de dix ans. Dégoûtée par les insultes et les violences, ce tic n'apparaissait que quand elle était en colère ou triste. D'où provenait ce mot, et que pouvait-il bien signifier ? Personne ne le savait, même pas celle qui le prononçait. Elle l'avait catégorisé dans les tics. Dans son élan et sa rage, elle ne fit même pas attention à ce qui l'entourait et percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un.

«Oh, veuillez m'excusez, je ne vous ai pas... commença-t-elle en balbutiant.»

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer que son bras gauche fut serré par la main de son assaillant.

«Qu'est-ce que... hoqueta-t-elle.»

Elle daigna enfin se tourner vers la personne qu'elle avait malencontreusement bousculée, et parvint à distinguer non pas une silhouette, mais deux. Deux hommes se tenaient face à elle, et non sans trop de mal, elle put voir qu'ils étaient plus âgés qu'elle. Deux ans de plus sans doute.

«Hey, mais regarde qui vient de te percuter Hans ? Une jolie donzelle aux cheveux rouges, avait alors entreprit de dire le voisin de l'homme bousculé. Jour de chance ?»

Mais le nommé Hans ne semblait pas entendre les paroles de ce qui semblait être son ami. Ses yeux bleus la sondaient non sans trop de mal. Kushina, qui ne semblait plus être parmi eux, se ressaisit soudainement aux paroles de l'homme plus en retrait. Une donzelle ? Elle ? Quel manque de respect !

«N'est-il point de rigueur que de jeunes hommes tels que vous puissent avoir un minimum de respect envers une jeune femme ? Notamment croisée dans la rue et donc, que vous ne connaissez pas ?»

Elle avait débité ses paroles la tête légèrement relevée plus haut que de coutume, le regard impassible, l'air froid et distant.

«Oh, oh ! Mais regardez qui parle comme ça. Dit' donc petite, apprends à mieux parler à tes aînés, compris ? nargua alors le même homme vulgaire, qui ne s'était pas gêné de la regarder de haut en bas.»

Les yeux de Kushina prirent une teinte plus sombre et deux fentes apparurent à la place des grands yeux habituellement ouverts. Elle fit un pas vers l'arrière, en espérant pouvoir continuer sa route. Mais l'inconnu insolent allait faire un pas en avant, comme pour l'attraper et la faire rester sur place, quand soudain, l'homme qui s'était fait bousculer et qui n'avait toujours rien dit, prit la parole, un bras faisant barrage à son ami.

«Du calme Ayemeric. Laisse-la tranquille. Elle m'a juste bousculé, et s'est excusée. Pour moi, c'est le principal.

- Oui, mais... Bon, je capitule pour cette fois. Mais toi, ajouta-t-il, fais attention à ton joli minois à l'avenir ! finit-il avant de prendre la direction opposée, suivi de son ami.

- Non mais et puis quoi encore, espèces de malpropres imbus de votre personne, verdammitsch ! s'écria alors la jeune fille en leur direction, non sans vouloir paraître un minimum discrète.»

Ledit Ayemeric se tourna brusquement vers elle de nouveau, et d'un pas rapide s'avança dans sa direction. Légèrement paniquée, elle jura non sans pudeur dans sa tête qu'elle avait été stupide de les provoquer de nouveau. Elle entendit ledit en passant Hans crier à son ami d'arrêter, mais trop tard, le mal était fait. Elle se reçut une gifle monumentale. La tête figée sur le côté, Kushina n'avait senti qu'une douleur passagère se nicher au creux de sa nuque, signe d'une grande brusquerie. Elle sentait alors qu'elle allait avoir de nouveau une gifle quand soudain, une main vint intercepter celle de « l'agresseur ». Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de répliquer.

«Il n'est point très judicieux pour un homme de frapper une jeune femme, surtout en pleine rue, déblatéra alors une voix chaude et douce.»

Surprise par autant de douceur et de sensualité dans une voix masculine, Kushina se tourna derechef vers la voix qui venait de parler. Les yeux dignes de deux billes, elle fixait un jeune homme de grande taille, la dépassant facilement d'une tête. Il avait une prestance sans égal, et rien que le fait de l'avoir près d'elle prêtait à devenir muette. Hans était toujours à l'arrière et regardait la scène l'air légèrement blasé.

«T'es qui toi pour me parler comme ça ? s'écria Ayemeric, l'air arrogant, mais beaucoup moins fier qu'au début.

- N'est-il pas de coutume que ce soit la première personne intéressée qui se présente en premier ? questionna habilement la nouvel inconnu.»

Ayemeric tiqua et se recula, non sans dégager son poignet violemment de l'étreinte du nouvel arrivant.

«Je laisse passer, mais essaye de lui tenir sa langue à cette gueuse de bas étage ! Quand elle saura mieux parler aux hommes, peut-être n'aura-t-elle plus besoin qu'on vienne la sauver !»

L'inconnu mima ce qui semblait être un sourire et ferma les yeux. Ayemeric s'en alla rejoindre son ami et sans un autre regard pour eux, le «sauveur» de Kushina se tourna vers celle-ci.

«Une gueuse de bas étage ? murmura-t-elle en répétant les mots blessants de l'insolent, une moue dégoûtée collée au visage.

- Ne faites pas attention à ce genre de propos venant de cette catégorie d'individus, ils n'en valent pas la peine, coupa net le jeune homme.»

Comme sortant d'un demi-sommeil, elle se ressaisit et fixa l'homme face à elle. Les gens autour d'eux commençaient à parler à voix basse, ou rouspétant sur les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, n'ayant aucun respect pour autrui.

«Et si... nous allions autre part ? proposa le jeune homme. Je doute fort que parler en compagnie de vieux rabougris nous aide à faire connaissance.»

Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais étrangement, Kushina se sentait à l'aise avec lui. Elle se contenta donc d'acquiescer et de suivre celui qui l'avait sortie d'un sacré pétrin quelques minutes auparavant. Il lui tendit une main cordiale, qu'elle accepta tout de même. Ils ne faisaient rien de bien méchant !

N'ayant pris auparavant pas le temps de regarder les immeubles et édifices qui l'entouraient, elle put constater les nombreux détails qui lui avait défilés sous le nez. Passant non loin de la mairie, elle put apercevoir un immense étendard décorer la façade des murs. Il semblait lui être familier pour l'avoir aperçu via le téléviseur de sa patronne. Qu'était-ce déjà ? Le rouge entourait un cercle blanc au centre duquel était dessinée une sorte de croix, dont les extrémités se recourbaient durement. Ses yeux ne s'attardèrent pas davantage lorsqu'elle remarqua que sa nouvelle connaissance l'amenait dans un café faisant office de bar-restaurant.

Une fois entrés à l'intérieur, ils prirent place dans un coin de la brasserie plutôt bien remplie et commandèrent deux cafés. Kushina s'apprêtait à sortir de la monnaie pour payer le sien, quand soudain, l'inconnu lui attrapa la main.

«C'est bon, je vous le paie.

- Mais non ! Je peux très bien me payer le café.

- J'insiste. C'est moi qui vous ai amenée ici, il est donc naturel que je paye, dit-il en sortant un billet qu'il tendit au serveur. Gardez la monnaie, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de celui-ci.»

Le sourire caché du serveur n'échappa pas au regard futé de Kushina qui n'en revenait pas.

«Vous au moins, vous ne manquez pas d'argent.

- Est-ce là des choses qui se disent jeune demoiselle ? Surtout vers une personne qui vous est totalement inconnue ? s'enquit-il de dire en approchant son visage plus près, non sans manquer de sourire.

- Je dois dire que vous gagnez un point cher inconnu, répondit-elle, non sans sourire à son tour. Non, ce ne sont en effet pas des choses qui se disent en compagnie d'une personne que je ne connais pas. Vous avez raison.»

Le jeune homme la sondait du regard, et elle se sentit rougir et entreprit de souffler sur son café, que le serveur venait tout juste d'apporter, avant de boire une gorgée. Son voisin assis en face d'elle posa un journal à ses côtés et Kushina put lire le titre qui s'y trouvait : Völkischer Beobachter**. De ce qu'elle savait, il s'agissait d'un quotidien qui s'adressait surtout les personnes d'extrême droite, tenant les mêmes idées que ce parti qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur : le Nazisme.

«Vous lisez ce genre de journaux ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

- Ah, ça ? demanda-t-il en montrant du doigt le quotidien. Non, c'est pour mon père que je l'ai acheté. C'est lui qui lit ce genre de «journaux» comme vous dites.»

En regardant de plus près, elle aperçut sur une des images en noir et blanc un homme, à la carrure droite et fière, le visage dur et le regard franc.

«Cet homme... voulut-elle commencer, mais le jeune homme la coupa.

- Hitler ? Drôle de personnage. Il est persuadé de pouvoir rendre l'Allemagne plus forte. Personnellement, je ne doute pas qu'il puisse parvenir à redresser le pays. Mais mes parents sont sûrs qu'il fera de grandes choses.»

Kushina ne pipa mot et garda ses yeux fixés sur cet homme.

«Au fait, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Je me présente, Minato Namikaze, enchanté.

- Kushina Uzumaki, répondit-elle timidement.

- Kushina... chuchota-t-il comme s'il répétait un mot important à retenir. Je tâcherai de me souvenir de votre prénom.»

Elle rougit encore plus et ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Il était blond aux yeux bleus, comme bon nombre d'Allemands. Il avait un visage délicat et légèrement plus hâlé qu'un homme ordinaire de la région. Son regard était doux mais grave à la fois. Il inspirait le respect et Kushina ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un homme dont la culture et l'intelligence dépassaient les siennes. Elle le trouvait beau... Il semblait être l'homme que toutes les femmes rêveraient un jour d'épouser, mais Kushina savait pertinemment que l'homme dit parfait n'existait pas.

«Vous vivez à Berlin ? demanda-t-elle soudainement. Mais bien vite, elle coupa. Désolée, c'est indiscret !

- Non, du tout. Je vais vous répondre, dit-il non sans oublier d'émettre un léger rire. Non, je ne vis pas Berlin même, mais à Francfort. Mes parents cherchent une demeure en périphérie de la capitale de ce Land. Je me suis proposé de venir avec eux aujourd'hui.

- Vous n'êtes pas scolarisé ?

- Bien sûr que si. Mais ne sommes-nous pas jeudi ? demanda-t-il, un petit sourire amusé collé aux lèvres.»

Kushina piqua un fard et détourna la tête. Quelle sombre idiote ! Elle répondait sans réfléchir et voilà qu'il était amusé. Le regard baissé vers ses mains, elle perçut l'heure qu'il était sur sa montre et paniqua. Il était bientôt dix-sept heures ! Elle se devait de rentrer à l'internat ! Et dire qu'elle était sortie pour faire les boutiques à la base. La voilà qui parlait avec un bel homme qu'elle connaissait à peine !

«Je suis navrée monsieur Namikaze, mais je vais devoir vous laisser. Je dois rentrer car il se fait tard et je... dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

- Où habitez-vous ? Je peux peut-être vous y conduire ? Avec votre chance de tout à l'heure, il n'est pas rare que des hommes mal intentionnés vous accostent en pleine rue, dit-il en se levant à son tour, non sans une pointe peinée au fond des yeux.»

Elle hésita. Après tout, il restait un parfait inconnu. Et puis, peu de personne aimait restait à ses côtés en général. Elle avait l'habitude d'être seule, avec très peu d'amis, voire aucun. Elle ne s'en portait pas plus mal, mais son caractère à la fois explosif lorsqu'elle répondait énervée et ses réactions timides relevaient de sa tendance à être solitaire. Un mal-être qu'elle portait déjà depuis son plus jeune âge et qu'elle continuait de transporter durant son adolescence. Parler aussi bien avec un garçon surtout relevait de l'imaginaire. Elle qui avait surtout tendance à les fuir ou bien à penser qu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine.

«Non, merci ! Ça ira, mais c'est gentil de votre part, avoua-t-elle un peu trop vite à son goût.

- Vous en êtes sûre ? Cela ne me dérange pas, insista-t-il.

- Je suis plus que sûre monsieur, merci encore pour le café.»

Et sans lui laisser le temps d'en ajouter davantage, elle franchit d'un pas rapide la porte du café, non sans oublier de resserrer le col de son manteau au niveau du cou. Le mois d'octobre était froid cette année et elle se dit que tricoter une écharpe ne serait pas de refus.

Sans lancer un seul regard derrière elle, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de la suivre et elle en souffla de soulagement. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé seul dans le café, mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Elle devait rentrer, de peur de recevoir les foudres des chefs de dortoirs et surtout de la directrice de l'internat de l'école dans laquelle elle étudiait d'arrachepied pour pouvoir faire ce qu'elle rêvait d'exercer. Cette ville grouillait de personnes violentes et non civilisées. De plus, la haine qu'elle accumulait avec les années la poussait à entrer dans la justice. Un jour elle le serait, elle deviendrait avocate !

**Quartier pauvre de Scheunenviertel, Berlin, hiver 1938**

La vie en Allemagne était pratiquement devenue un luxe. Kushina voyait la flambée des prix des loyers augmenter à une vitesse folle et elle dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour trouver un petit appartement deux pièces dans un des quartiers les plus mal famés de la capitale berlinoise. Son porte-monnaie avait pris un sacré coup et ses Reichsmark*** s'étaient sitôt envolés dans le porte-monnaie d'un autre. Alors âgée de dix-huit ans, elle ne faisait que commencer sa vie de femme, bien qu'aux yeux de la loi, elle n'était encore qu'une semi-femme, une enfant pratiquement même. Mais cela n'empêchait rien, de nature mature et réfléchie, elle paraissait en avoir plus de vingt. La majorité était de vingt-et-un ans, certes, mais à cet âge, les jeunes gens n'étaient guères encore mûrs et prêts à entreprendre une vie indépendante sans le soutien de leurs parents. Mais la différence avec Kushina, c'était qu'elle n'en avait plus.

La jeune fille fut orpheline très tôt. Son père mourut lors du putsch de la brasserie de Munich en novembre 1923. Cet événement fut engendré par une tentative de coup d'État perpétré à l'époque par l'homme sur la revue de presse qu'elle avait vu six ans auparavant et qui avait été alors choisi comme chancelier d'Allemagne cette même année. S'ensuivit le lendemain donc une manifestation des pro-nationalistes. Simple passant, vivant à cette époque avec sa femme et sa fille dans cette ville, son père reçut une balle perdue d'un des policiers chargés d'arrêter la manifestation qui faisait rage dans les rues de Munich. Kushina et sa mère, alors vivant dans un quartier modeste de la ville, avait dû faire bagage et partir pour la ville de Berlin, la mère de la jeune fille cherchant un emploi pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Ce fut en simple blanchisseuse qu'elle parvint à payer un petit loyer dans un minuscule appartement miteux d'un des nombreux quartiers insalubres de la ville. Stressée, fatiguée et à la limite du désespoir suite à la perte de son mari, elle rendit son dernier soupir dans l'hôpital juif de Berlin. Sa fille fut alors placée en orphelinat où elle y passa la majorité de son enfance.

Cette histoire lui fut racontée par la directrice même de son orphelinat. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su si elle devait croire en cela. Après tout, la vieille femme ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimée. Sans réelle figure maternelle, la jeune femme avait dû apprendre à faire face à la vie seule et à entreprendre à faire des choix très tôt. Continuant toujours son travail de couturière, la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges avait alors choisi de faire des études de droit, comme elle avait toujours voulu faire. Elle s'y était prise assez tard dans l'année, mais une place lui avait été donnée, avec des difficultés.

En effet, au vu de ses origines juives, l'entrée à son université n'avait été que plus laborieuse que prévue. Mais avec de si bons résultats scolaires et de quelques mensonges glissés par-ci, par-là, elle eut droit à sa place. C'est alors qu'à partir de ce mois de janvier 1938, Kushina était officiellement étudiante dans la célèbre université de Friedrich-Wilhelms**** située encore et toujours à Berlin. Elle était connue comme étant une des plus vieilles de la ville mais pas pour ses taux de réussite qui variaient entre cinquante à soixante-dix pourcents selon les années. Un élément comme Kushina était souvent le bienvenu. Mais n'étant pas une université spécialisée dans le droit, et donc, ayant de minimes débouchés pour être avocats, elle risquerait de finir juriste professionnelle. Bien entendu, des cours de pratique étaient mis en place pour un semblant de théorie et de technique dans la filière.

Malheureusement, bon nombre d'ouvrages, notamment d'auteurs juifs avaient été autodafés en 1933*. Kushina avait bien entendu omis de préciser de quelle origine elle venait vraiment. Son prénom et nom de famille ayant plus une connotation asiatique, les choses s'étaient montrées un peu moins délicates que prévues.

Posant enfin sa valise dans ce qui allait être son nouveau chez elle, elle se permit de poser son regard sur chacune des parcelles de la petite pièce qui comportait une cuisinière, une table entourée de deux chaises et d'un lit. L'autre pièce n'était autre que la salle d'eau et des toilettes. Cela lui était amplement suffisant, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus.

«Quelle vie, souffla-t-elle en s'approchant de la fenêtre donnant sur l'immeuble d'en face.»

Avant de s'installer entièrement, elle avait pris soin également de se procurer toutes les affaires nécessaires pour son premier jour en université. De nature également très soignée et prévenante, elle n'avait rien oublié. Crayons, plumes, encres, papiers et nouveau sac. Sans omettre de préciser qu'un nouveau manteau un peu plus coûteux que ses anciens avait été de mise. Comme diraient les femmes, elle s'était fait plaisir !

«De plus, demain c'est le grand jour, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même à voix haute, ses grands et beaux yeux noisette posés sur les passants qui déambulaient dans la rue. J'espère que tout va bien se passer... finit-elle par dire plus pour se rassurer que pour essayer de s'encourager.»

Examinant la foule de passants et de clients faisant la queue devant une boulangerie pour le rationnement, son regard fut captivé sur un homme aux cheveux blonds portant un long manteau noir. Son regard se fit plus insistant, mais bien vite, elle dut admettre s'être fourvoyée. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce « lui » n'était autre que Namikaze Minato, rencontré six années plus tôt dans une rue de Berlin alors qu'elle n'était âgée que de quatorze ans. Jamais son beau visage n'était sorti de sa tête. Parfois, elle espérait le croiser à l'angle d'une rue ou dans une boutique. Cela datait, mais elle s'était promis que si elle venait à recroiser sa route, elle ne se priverait pas de le remercier comme elle aurait dû le faire. La seule faute qu'elle avait faite ce jour-là, ce fut d'oublier de lui dire «merci».

**Friedrich-Wilhelms-Universität, lundi 10 janvier 1938**

Courant à perdre son souffle, Kushina se pressait sur le grand parvis de l'université légèrement givré par le froid de saison. Ses bottines noires menaçaient de la faire glisser à chaque pas, et elle dut ralentir le rythme pour ne pas se retrouver tête en première en contact avec le sol glacé. Sa cape noire et ses cheveux rouges, lâchés et couverts d'un bonnet en laine, virevoltaient au gré du vent et de sa course rapide. Son sac en cuir sous le bras droit, elle se maudissait de s'être levée si tard. Si ça commençait déjà comme ça, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa place ! De plus, elle ne connaissait pas les lieux, il lui faudrait donc prendre ses repères et surtout demander son chemin.

Montant quatre à quatre les marches de l'entrée imposante de l'université, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, sa respiration étant saccadée. Il lui fallut bien cinq minutes avant de reprendre contenance et de pouvoir continuer sa route sans prendre crainte de tomber par manque d'oxygène dans les poumons. Juste avant de passer les portes, elle ne manqua pas de penser à ôter son bonnet de sur la tête.

Elle crut que ses yeux sortiraient de leurs orbites tellement le lieu était beau. Le plafond était haut et d'une blancheur sans égal à la pureté. Le sol de carrelage reflétait magnifiquement bien les fenêtres du hall et les gens, professeurs et élèves, marchant tous dans des directions opposées. Lors de son inscription, elle n'avait visité que l'intendance, située à une autre aile de l'université. Une bouffé de fierté la prit. Dire que plus jeune, tous les adultes l'affublaient de propos rabaissant, lui assurant qu'elle ne ferait rien de sa vie et que cette pauvre enfant orpheline vivrait sous les ponts si elle ne changeait pas de caractère. On disait même qu'aucun homme saint d'esprit n'accepterait de faire d'elle son épouse au risque de vivre avec une furie.

Avant ses neuf ans, Kushina était l'enfant de l'orphelinat connue pour ses nombreuses pitreries et ses bagarres avec les garçons. Elle était à l'époque certes petite, mais les garçons n'en menaient jamais large avec elle. Cette scène, lorsqu'elle avait neuf ans, et que ces petits gringalets l'avaient « martyrisé », lui revint en mémoire, et prouva que sa correction pour mauvais comportement l'avait troublé psychologiquement.

«Je peux vous aider jeune demoiselle ? coupa une voix féminine.»

Sortant de ses pensées brusquement, la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges se tourna vers son interlocutrice qui était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années. Elle était impeccablement habillée, et ses cheveux carrés encadraient un visage ovale et blanc.

«Euh, oui en effet, commença alors Kushina, semblant reprendre ses esprits. Voilà, je suis nouvelle étudiante dans la section de droit et je ne connais pas les lieux, ni mon emploi du temps. A dire vrai, on ne m'a rien donné, ni indiqué lors de mon inscription que j'avoue tardive.

- Nous pouvons arranger cela, sourit poliment la jeune femme. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.»

Ce qu'elle fit. Longeant un grand et long couloir, Kushina ne se gênait pas pour regarder les élèves. Ce qu'il la frappa, ce qu'il y ait plus de garçons que de filles. Enfin, « frappa », pas tellement. Elle savait que les garçons faisaient plus d'études que les femmes, mais de là à être vraiment en minorité... Cela la changeait de ses écoles uniquement réservées aux filles.

«Nous y voilà, annonça alors la femme, qui s'arrêta devant ce qui semblait être un «guichet». Vous êtes en première année, c'est bien cela ? Demanda-t-elle à Kushina.»

Celle-ci opina.

«Edwige, l'emploi du temps des premières années en section Droit s'il te plait, dit elle alors à l'adresse d'une autre femme que Kushina n'avait même pas vu.»

La vieille femme assise derrière sa vitre remonta ses lunettes à l'aide de son index droit et commença à farfouiller dans des tiroirs. Lorsque le papier tant recherché fut entre ses mains, elle le tendit sous la petite ouverture à la plus jeune.

«Et voici demoiselle, répliqua gentiment la brunette aux cheveux carrés. Si j'ai bien vu, vous êtes au premier étage dans la salle numéro deux. L'escalier se trouve par ici, et la porte de la salle est la deuxième à gauche. Mais de toute façon, tout est indiqué. Quelle heure est -il ? murmura-t-elle alors en regardant sa montre. Neuf heures dix, votre cours à commencé depuis quinze minutes déjà. Tenez, finit-elle en lui passant la feuille. Expliquez bien le pourquoi de votre retard, je doute fort que Monsieur Eduard Kohlrausch** vous pénalise pour votre premier jour. Bonne journée ! souhaita-t-elle alors en partant.

- A vous aussi, et merci !»

Elle n'avait quasiment pas eu besoin de parler, la jeune femme avait tout fait elle-même. Ce qui ne dérangeait pas du tout Kushina. Elle serait l'élève d'Eduard Kohlrausch... Un des plus grands juristes pénal de la ville. Suivant les indications de la jeune femme, elle monta rapidement les marches et, remettant sa cape et son sac correctement, elle frappa à la porte portant le chiffre deux. Pas de réponse. C'est alors qu'elle allait recommencer que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place un homme de taille moyenne portant un costume cravate gris.

Elle allait s'excuser quand enfin elle prit conscience que derrière l'homme en face d'elle, plusieurs autres personnes étaient assises sur les bureaux ou sur les bancs de la grande salle de cours. Le rouge montant aux joues, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait que des garçons. Certains fumaient, l'air de rien alors que d'autres, plume à la main, s'étaient arrêtés de prendre des notes.

«Mademoiselle Uzumaki n'est-il pas ? demanda alors l'homme en face d'elle d'une voix grave mais accueillante

- Oui, se contenta de répondre Kushina, les yeux baissés, la honte prenant sa place petit à petit.

- Mais entrez, entrez ! s'écria-t-il en s'écartant du passage pour permettre à la jeune fille de passer, ce qu'elle fit.»

Si elle s'attendait à une telle entrée, jamais elle aurait pris la peine de lire tous les chapitres de son livre de droit la veille. Cela l'avait fait venir en retard, et résultat ; les hommes de la salle la fixaient.

«Une femme ?! s'exclama alors un des étudiants, cigarette à la main.

- Eh oui mon cher Keller, répondit avec un sourire le professeur. Cette jeune femme sera une de mes élèves cette année. Bien que le premier semestre soit bientôt à sa fin, je ne doute pas que mademoiselle Uzumaki rattrapera le retard, ajouta-t-il en regardant Kushina.

- Bien sûr, monsieur.»

L'homme d'un certain âge lui fit un signe de main, l'invitant à prendre place parmi les élèves. Il le lui avait même pas demandé le pourquoi de son retard ! Timidement mais sûrement, elle avança d'un pas et entendit un sifflement. Les sourcils froncés, elle tourna rageusement le visage vers celui qui s'était permis de lui manquer de respect de la sorte. Elle eut le droit à des rires et des sourires moqueurs.

«Ouh, ouh ! Jolie demoiselle, prenez place à mes côtés ! lança alors, avec toute l'ironie possible en ce monde, un des jeunes hommes lui montrant un espace entre deux de ses copains et lui. Vous ne le regretterez aucunement, je vous assure !

- Monsieur Hoffman ! répliqua avec mécontentement le professeur. Un peu de respect je vous prie !

- Oh mais monsieur ! Pour une fois qu'une fille étudiera dans notre classe !

- Et cela vous étonne encore du pourquoi il n'y a aucune personne de la gente féminine dans cet amphithéâtre ? Regardez comment vous vous comportez en présence de jeunes filles ! Je pense que vous devriez plus réfléchir avec votre tête qu'avec ce qui se trouve dans votre pantalon, mon cher monsieur ! dit-il, la voix aussi guillerette que si on lui avait appris qu'il venait d'obtenir une promotion alors que le reste des garçons de la salle explosaient de rire.

- Il marque un point, souffla un autre étudiant à son voisin qui émit un ricanement.»

Ledit Hoffman se rassit sur son banc, grommelant mille et une façons de se venger de son professeur de droit. Kushina avait pendant ce temps là pris la place se situant le plus haut possible de l'amphithéâtre. Plus elle serait loin d'eux et mieux elle serait. Ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas, c'est le jeune homme assis un peu plus loin sur la même longue table.

«Kushina, entendit elle alors murmuré.»

Étonnée, elle se retourna vers le murmure et ouvrit grand les yeux. Blond aux yeux bleus, la carrure élancée mais parfaite, les cheveux légèrement en bataille et un visage fin. Elle ne pouvait pas s'y tromper, il s'agissait bel et bien de l'homme, pas si inconnu que ça, d'il y a six ans.

Leurs regards ne se quittèrent plus. Kushina put admirer cette personne qui avait tellement grandi et qui paraissait tellement plus sûre d'elle.

«Allez jeunes gens ! Ne nous laissons pas aller, et commençons comme il se doit depuis plusieurs minutes, de débuter un semblant de cours, si vous voulez bien ?»

Kushina se retourna vers le professeur qui commença une présentation rapide du sujet qu'ils allaient étudier. Elle tenta d'être concentrée sur ce que le vieil homme disait, après bien entendu mis sur table ses feuilles vierges, son encrier et ses plumes. Mais elle sentait un regard pesant posé sur elle, et doucement, elle tourna son visage vers Minato. Il arborait un petit sourire et surtout, ses deux camarades semblaient intrigués par ce comportement.

«Tu la connais Minato ? chuchota l'un des deux garçon assis à ses côtés. Il était brun et une barbe naissante apparaissait sur son visage aux traits durs. Il paraissait avoir plus de vingt ans.

- En quelque sorte, répondit le blond en se tournant vers lui, après un soupire pour l'inattention de la jeune fille.»

En effet, entre temps, Kushina avait commencé à prendre des notes. Il était là, dans la même classe qu'elle ! Pire qu'une coïncidence, c'était même quelque chose d'inimaginable ! Sur tous les hommes qu'elle aurait pu rencontrer il y a de cela six ans, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur un de ses futurs camarades de classe.

Deux heures plus tard, et quelques bâillements, Kushina rangea ses affaires.

«On peut parler ? demanda alors une voix qu'elle connaissait à présent.»

Elle redressa la tête et aperçut Minato, debout près du bout de la longue table, sa chemise sous le bras gauche, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir. Il était vraiment magnifique en cet instant.

«Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle en se levant.

- Ça fait longtemps, vous avez beaucoup grandi, dit-il soudainement, alors qu'ils marchaient le long du couloir qui menait sur le parvis.

- Vous aussi, affirma-t-elle, gênée, ne trouvant rien d'autre à répondre.»

Arrivés tous deux sur le parvis, ils prirent place sur un banc où le gèle avait été retiré par les précédents occupants. Les jambes serrées, elle tritura ses mains gantées, posées sur les genoux.

«Coïncidence n'est-ce pas ? commença alors Minato, en regardant les gens se presser sur la place.

- Coïncidence, je ne sais pas, avoua Kushina. Au fait, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant complètement vers lui, merci pour la dernière fois !»

Minato la sonda un moment avant d'exploser de rire. Dépitée, Kushina ne comprit pas ce changement soudain de réaction. Souffrait-il de troubles mentaux ?

«Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, monsieur ? questionna-t-elle, ne prenant pas très bien son hilarité.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il entre deux éclats. Disons plutôt que cela fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Six ans et vous vous excusez que maintenant ? Mais c'était déjà oublié.

- Ah... ah bon ?»

Oublié disait-il ? Elle qui ne pensait qu'à cela en six ans passés sans l'avoir revue. Six ans de malheurs et de difficultés entre autres avec son statut et surtout aux préjugés des autres et sans amis. Kushina n'était encore qu'une adolescente et pourtant, elle pensait avoir porté tout le poids du monde sur elle.

«Ne le prenez pas mal, mademoiselle, reprit-il un peu plus sérieux. Je voulais dire que je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur de ne pas m'avoir remercié. Vous rencontrer de nouveau m'est amplement suffisant.

- Si je vous dit que cela est réciproque, vous me croirez ? demanda-t-elle, le rouge aux joues, ayant crainte de sa réponse.

- Bien sûr, avoua-t-il.»

Kushina se demanda s'il pensait la même chose. Elle était incontestablement sous le charme du jeune homme de part sa façon de parler, ses manières. Tout en lui plaisait à la jeune fille. Voulant passer à autre chose, elle demanda.

«Je ne sais pas quel âge vous avez, car vous semblez un peu plus âgé que moi pourtant.

- Peut-être, j'ai vingt ans, répondit-il, son regard toujours fixé sur elle. Serait-il possible d'avoir le votre ?

- Je n'en ai que dix-huit...

- En effet, vous êtes plus jeune, sourit-il.

- Il est étrange que nous soyons dans la même classe, non ?

- Je ne pense pas, il m'a fallu deux ans à me décider pour ma voie professionnelle, c'est tout. Mais croyez-moi, bon nombre de nos camarades ont plus de vingt-deux ans.

- Que cela fait vieux ! s'exclama la jeune femme.»

Minato rit de sa réplique.

«Quel est le cours suivant ? demanda Kushina après avoir regardé l'heure sur sa montre.

- Pratique de droit. Je crois que nous allons jouer comme lors d'une cour d'assise.

- Oh je vois !

- Je pense qu'il suffira de montrer un bon plaidoyer pour réussir le test.

- Un test, déjà ? s'affola Kushina horrifiée.

- N'oubliez pas que vous êtes arrivée en plein milieu du semestre. Si vous ne vous sentez pas prête à plaider, je ne pense pas que vous soyez obligée de participer, dit il rapidement.»

Kushina déglutit. Elle n'y connaissait pratiquement rien aux plaidoiries.

«J'essaierai, répliqua-t-elle soudainement, avant de plaquer une main sur la bouche. Seigneur Dieu, soupira-t-elle, j'ai dis ça ?

- Eh bien, oui, répondit Minato, quelque peu perplexe.»

Elle se leva, fit quelques pas avant de se retourner vers le jeune homme. Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de se lever et de la rejoindre.

**Friedrich-Wilhelms-Universität, mars 1938**

Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans la salle de cours numéro deux. Les hommes de la pièce regardaient fièrement Minato revenir s'asseoir, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

«Très bon plaidoyer Monsieur Namikaze, félicita monsieur Kohlrausch. En seulement un après-midi et une partie hier, vous avait parfaitement réussi le test de ce mois-ci.

- Bravo Namikaze ! s'écria un des garçons dans la salle, assis négligemment sur une des nombreuses tables longues de la pièce.»

Le jeune homme blond se contenta d'acquiescer la tête en guise de remerciements. Kushina, elle, restait de marbre, regardant sans grande surprise les garçons s'attrouper autour de lui. Elle s'était proposée de faire l'avocat adverse. Malheureusement, ses arguments n'avaient pas été de taille face à ceux du jeune homme beaucoup plus expérimenté en la matière.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle Uzumaki, dit alors le professeur en direction de la jeune femme. Vous vous êtes bien défendue.

- Mais ça n'a pas été suffisant... souffla ladite Uzumaki.

- D'un côté, intervint un des élèves au nom de Karl Schulz***, si Namikaze s'était laissé convaincre par le plaidoyer de Uzumaki, où aurait été la différence ? Nulle part, car il s'agit d'une femme !»

Encore une fois, Kushina eut le droit à une réplique cinglante sur son statut et son sexe. Encore une des souffrances qu'elle devait conserver pour elle.

«Arrête Schulz, répliqua alors froidement Minato, le regard noir, en quoi le fait que Uzumaki soit une femme change quelque chose ?

- Monsieur Schulz, à la différence de vous, coupa net le professeur, c'est que les arguments de mademoiselle Uzumaki étaient très convaincants. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit indispensable de faire un cours sur les compétences féminines à notre époque, n'est-ce pas messieurs ? Cessez de considérer mademoiselle Uzumaki comme un élément étranger ou comme quelque «chose» dont vous devez constamment vous sentir supérieur. Comme les anglais le disent si bien, il s'agit ici d'une «lady», finit il par dire, prenant l'accent britannique pour le mot qu'il écorcha d'un dialecte affreux.»

Kushina qui n'en pouvait plus, rétorqua alors à son tour, malgré les efforts de Minato et de son professeur à la défendre.

«Vous savez, en voulant me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, je n'aurais qu'une chose à vous dire : merci ! Oui, merci ! Car cela ne fait que renforcer ma détermination ! Je pense que si plus tard, je parviens à devenir avocate et à réussir, je devrais vous considérez comme étant les principaux éléments de mon succès.»

Après cela dit, elle ramassa ses affaires et quitta la salle, non sans lancer un dernier regard à des hommes plutôt, disons, ahuris.

«Mais c'est qu'elle a un franc parler cette petite ! s'exclama joyeusement le professeur. Vous devriez en prendre de la graine, messieurs ! Le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui !»

Kushina maudissait chacun de ces hommes ! Non mais pour qui se prenaient-ils à la fin ? Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle étudiait dans cette université, et malgré tous ses efforts, aucun d'eux n'avaient pris la peine de reconnaître ses compétences.

«Kushina ! cria la voix de Minato.

- Quoi, verdammtisch ?! répondit elle, exténuée.

- Oh, tu es en colère, fit-il remarquer en souriant.»

Il connaissait désormais bien ce tic qui faisait rire bon nombre de ses camarades. A l'inverse des autres hommes, Minato trouvait que cette manie de crier ce mot rendait le charme de la jeune fille encore plus grand. De plus, cela faisait un mois qu'ils s'étaient permis de se tutoyer. Leur relation ne faisait que s'accroître sans ses formules dites de politesses.

«Non, je ne suis pas en colère, je suis furieuse !

- Il s'agit de la même chose Kushina, se moqua de dire Minato, non sans omettre de sourire devant le visage déformé par la « fureur » qui la hantait.

- Et en plus de cela, tu m'appelles toujours Kushina quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux ! Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu pas par mon prénom en salle de classe ?

- C'est par habitude d'appeler mes camarades par leur noms aussi, avoua-il sincèrement.»

Kushina se calma d'un coup. Elle s'énervait contre lui alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de l'être. Il n'y été pour rien, il l'avait même «défendu». Mais quand même, c'était contre lui qu'elle avait perdue !

«Excuse moi... reprit-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il. Il est normal que tu sois dans cet état, Schulz a été odieux.

- Oui, mais bon... Tu m'excuseras, je dois partir chez moi maintenant, finit par dire Kushina commençant à reprendre son chemin.

- Attends Kushina ! Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ?»

Il paraissait être à la limite de la supplication.

«Tes amis seront là aussi, non ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que je reste avec vous. Ils ne semblent pas m'apprécier à ma juste valeur. Après tout je suis une femme et qui plus est d'une nature autre que la votre.»

Voilà, elle l'avait dit.

«Comment ça ? demanda alors, sombrement le jeune homme.

- Je crois que j'en ai trop dis, répliqua Kushina en reprenant encore une fois sa marche.»

Mais Minato ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette manière. Comment ça pas de la même nature ? Parlait-elle de sa nature sociale ? Ou... autre ?

«Comment ça ? Kushina réponds-moi ! s'écria-t-il, ce qui était rare chez lui. Quelle nature ?»

Il marchait à sa suite, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas. Excédé, il courut et arrivé à sa hauteur, lui attrapa le bras.

«Explique-moi.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer... souffla la jeune fille en essayant de se dégager.

- Tu sais Kushina, je n'ai jamais réussi à t'arracher un quelconque secret. Nous parlons et traînons souvent ensemble. Je crois même être le seul. Et personnellement, j'ai l'impression de ne rien connaître de toi.

- J'ai mes raisons de garder certaines choses pour moi, verdammitsch !

- Et quelles sont-elles ces choses je te prie ?

- Mais ça ne te regarde pas ! s'insurgea-t-elle.»

Le ton avait commencé à monter, et les élèves autour d'eux, notamment beaucoup d'hommes, commençaient à chuchoter à leur égard. Minato eut l'air d'en prendre conscience et reprit la parole beaucoup plus calmement.

«Viens, marchons un peu.»

Kushina n'avait même pas l'envie et surtout la force de répliquer. Elle consentit donc à la suivre, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle sentait qu'elle devait quand même le suivre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvèrent tous les deux dans un des amphithéâtres vide de l'université. Tous deux debout, ils se faisaient face.

«J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu me caches, Kushina. Ici et maintenant, ordonna doucement Minato.

- Pourquoi veux-tu autant savoir de chose sur moi ? Je ne suis pas intéressante et de toute façon je ne l'ai jamais été... débita tristement la jeune femme.

- Tout simplement parce que moi je m'intéresse à toi.»

Kushina en aurait ri, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Minato disait s'intéresser à elle ? Et en quel honneur, pourquoi ?

«S'il te plait. Tu peux me faire confiance Kushina. Ça fait un moment maintenant qu'on se connaît, tu sais que je ne dirais rien.

- Je ne sais pas... C'est compliqué et ça pourrait me porter préjudice si tu venais à le répéter, ajouta-t-elle.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? s'empressa alors de demander Minato.

- Bien sûr que je te fais confiance. Mais cela pourrait te choquer, et je n'y tiens pas.

- Essaye.»

Essayer, essayer... C'était bien gentil de dire ça, mais quand on s'apprêtait à raconter nos déboires d'adolescente mal dans sa peau, essayer n'était pas la seule chose à faire pour tout déballer sur la table. Et pourtant, comme une machine à qui on aurait dit de bouger seule, Kushina s'assit sur une des tables comme le faisait souvent ses camarades masculins. Minato, qui comprit vite qu'elle s'apprêtait à cracher le morceau, s'adossa au mur juste à côté de l'endroit où s'était assise la jeune fille.

Les premiers mots furent les plus durs à trouver. Mais cela fait, elle dévoila tout, vraiment tout. La mort de ses parents prématurément, sa vie monstrueuse à l'orphelinat, les violences et les insultes.

«On m'insultait autant sur mon physique que sur mon caractère. Je n'étais pas normale. J'étais garçon manqué, bagarreuse. Et cela ne plaisait pas aux adultes. Et physiquement... les cheveux rouges et la tête aussi ronde. Les petits garçons me surnommaient la tomate. Et ce qui est étrange, c'est que j'ai en horreur ce fruit, finit-elle par dire en rigolant.

- Ce ne fut pas facile pour toi... chuchota Minato, toujours collé à son mur les bras croisés.

- En effet...»

Vint alors les moments d'harcèlements par les garçons du lycée d'en face lorsqu'elle avait seize ans et les insultes.

«J'avais le droit à un peu de tout ; «gueuse», «catin», et les répliques du genre «va faire les trottoirs» ou bien «la maison de passe, c'est pas là-bas». Ils étaient tellement fiers que se faire remettre en place par une fille ne leur plaisaient pas, et...

- Et ? Encouragea le jeune homme, un regard dur.»

Elle se tût à ce moment là. Lui avouer qu'elle était en plus de cela juive en valait-il vraiment la peine ? Elle l'avait caché du mieux qu'elle pouvait depuis son arrivée ici. Le nazisme ayant pris une place importante dans le pays, les patrouilles près des universités étaient très fréquentes. Et combien de commerces avaient déjà été boycottés ? Elle avait fini de les compter.

«C'est trop dur à dévoiler Minato, je suis désolée, finit-elle par dire avant de se lever, prête à partir.

- Je te promets... que je ne dirais rien et surtout je ne te jugerais pas, confessa Minato en lui faisant barrage de son corps devant la porte de sortie.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je ne peux pas, c'est tout.

- Bien sûr que si.»

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il y avait une partie de Minato qui dérangeait la jeune fille. Il était allemand, quasi-pur avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds. Ses origines asiatiques dataient de trois générations déjà et seul le nom avait été conservé. Quant au prénom, son père et sa mère l'avaient appelés ainsi en souvenir d'un de ses arrières grands-pères. Il n'en restait pas moins un allemand dont les parents étaient de fervents admirateurs du parti National-socialiste. Elle le savait pour avoir entendu Minato se plaindre de ce côté-là, n'étant lui pas de ce bord là.

De ce fait, oui, elle pouvait peut-être lui faire confiance s'il ne soutenait pas ce parti. Mais la méfiance était toujours de rigueur. Malgré les sentiments naissant qu'elle avait pour le jeune homme...

«Je suis juive, verdammtisch ! explosa-t-elle sur le coup.»

Elle avait hurlé ça en fermant fortement les yeux, les poings serrés. Quand soudain, elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, un cri horrifié sorti de sa bouche, et elle ouvrit en grand les yeux pour fixer ceux lapis-lazuli de l'homme dont elle était tombée peu à peu amoureuse.

«Je... Seigneur, qu'ai-je dis ?

- Voilà ce que je voulais entendre, dit alors le jeune homme en s'approchant un peu plus de la jeune fille encore sous le choc. »

- Non, ne t'approche pas, tu n'as pas le droit de... commença faiblement Kushina en se reculant.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de quoi ? De faire ça ?»

Par des gestes habiles et sûr de lui, il s'approcha encore plus près de Kushina et la plaqua délicatement contre le mur opposé et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Perdue, la jeune femme n'osa esquisser le moindre mouvement, trop apeurée par ce qui se passait. Mais que faisait-il bon sang ? Avait-il compris un traite mot de ce qu'elle avait crié ? Si c'était le cas, soit il était idiot, soit il le faisait exprès. Lorsque l'air manqua, Minato recula son beau visage de celui de la jeune fille et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

«Tu es fou... murmura Kushina.

- Oui, peut-être, approuva le jeune homme. Ne serait-ce pas toi qui me rend comme cela ?

- Tu l'es encore plus après ces paroles...»

Il rit légèrement.

«Tu es donc juive, et alors ? reprit-il, un peu plus gravement.

- Tu es... tu ne devrais même pas traîner avec une personne comme moi.

- Une personne comme toi ? J'en ai envie et ce ne sont pas mes parents qui m'en empêcherons.»

Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il l'acceptait ? Vraiment ? Elle qui s'était isolée dans ses craintes et ses études, elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer une vie avec Minato à ses côtés et pourtant...

«Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? insista le jeune homme. Personne n'est obligé de savoir pour toi et moi et puis, nous sommes libres de faire ce que nous voulons.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que...

- S'il te plait, essayons... coupa net le Namikaze.

- M'aimes-tu au moins ? demanda alors la jeune femme.»

Elle voulait être sûre de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle comme elle en était sûre pour ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. La question semblait cependant troubler le jeune homme qui prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

«Je tiens énormément à toi et j'aime être à tes côtés. J'ai eu le temps de voir tes manières et ta façon d'être. J'aime beaucoup être en ta présence, Kushina. Laisse moi te prouver que malgré ce que tu dis être, on peut entraver tous ces préjugés.»

Il était beau parleur et pourtant, Kushina était convaincue que quelque chose entre eux se passait. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment, mais elle tenait au jeune homme plus que de raison. Elle l'aimait d'une manière indescriptible. Peut-être que en effet, le temps donnerait les raisons de leur approchement soudain. Elle devait juste lui donner une chance. Après tout, elle n'avait eu de cesse de penser à lui pendant six ans avant de le revoir.

Kushina savait pertinemment que la suite serait parsemée d'embûches, mais elle tenait à sa relation avec le jeune homme.

**Quartier pauvre de Scheunenviertel, Berlin, 9 novembre 1938**

Sa pendule sonnait vingt-trois heures. Kushina était installée sur un canapé blanc acheté récemment et qu'elle avait pris soin de placer dans le petit séjour minuscule de son petit appartement qu'elle habitait depuis l'hiver de cette même année. Cela faisait huit mois que sa relation avec Minato battait son plein. Ils avaient en revanche évité de dévoiler leur situation amoureuse au grand jour. De nature réservée, Kushina avait à plusieurs reprises évité à Minato de dire quelque chose qui les démasquerait. En cours, notamment depuis leur deuxième année, ils se cachaient dans des salles vides pour échanger un câlin ou un baiser. Dans les couloirs lors de leurs cours différents, il n'était pas rare qu'ils s'effleurent les doigts. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, ils n'avaient passé plus. La coutume disait que le mariage était de mise, avant tout autre approche et les projets n'étaient pas vraiment à l'ordre du jour. Les conflits internes du pays ne faisaient que s'aggraver, et plus les jours passaient, plus Kushina était en danger.

Minato avait dû quitter l'université et ses études par ordre de ses parents qui l'obligèrent à servir son pays et donc à s'enrôler dans l'armée allemande. Contre toute attente, non fière de l'être, Minato en avait averti la jeune femme, le visage durcit par la colère.

«Mes parents m'ont obligé à intégrer la Wehrmacht ! avait-il alors crié en faisant les cent pas dans l'appartement de Kushina. Je n'ai eu d'autre choix que d'accepter... ajouta-t-il en s'arrêtant pour fixer dans les yeux la femme qu'il aimait.»

Kushina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. L'homme qui comptait le plus pour elle lui apprenait qu'il allait entrer dans l'armée allemande et participerait entre autre aux innombrables barbaries causées par celle-ci.

«Tu vas... murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Tu vas faire ces choses qui sont faites sur les mêmes personnes que moi ?»

Si elle avait pu mourir sur le coup, elle aurait supplié Minato de la tuer. Honteux et toujours en colère, Minato grinça des dents et serra les poings.

«Tu avais le choix, Minato ! Le choix de refuser ! s'exclama alors Kushina en se levant du canapé. Tu n'es pas un criminel, ce n'est pas dans ton caractère... Tu... elle ne put finir sa phrase, les larmes aux yeux.»

Minato s'était alors approché d'elle pour l'enlacer.

«Ne t'approche pas de moi ! cria la jeune femme en le repoussant. Bientôt, ce sera le sang des miens que tu auras sur toi ! Ne crois pas que je suis dupe. Tous ces meurtres perpétrés en ville depuis un moment, ces affaires jamais résolues et tous ces licenciements et commerces fermés ! Ce ne sont que les Juifs qui ont le droit à ce traitement, verdemmitsch !

- Kushina, jamais je ne pourrais... Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! avait alors dit en haussant le ton, un Minato excédé.

- Et cet uniforme, cracha la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges. Regarde dans quoi tu te pavanes ! Et tu oses te montrer face à moi ?»

En effet, le jeune homme était venu vêtu de son uniforme de la Wehrmacht, qui n'était autre qu'un ensemble vert kaki.

«Si tu pouvais écouter ce que j'ai à te dire... Il faut que tu m'écoute. Ce soir tu dois quitter Berlin, Kushina.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Mes études, mon travail ?

- Tu pourras retrouver tout cela ailleurs, mais en dehors de l'Allemagne.

- Il est hors de question que je quitte cette ville, Minato, cracha Kushina, les traits tirés par la fatigue.»

Minato avait secoué sa tête de droite à gauche, en signe de non contentement. Kushina persistait et elle restait en danger.

«Il faut que tu parte, sinon...»

Mais sa phrase s'évanouit alors qu'un bruit assourdissant, provenant de dehors, ce fit entendre. Alertés par des cris, les deux jeunes gens s'approchèrent d'un même mouvement vers la fenêtre. Horrifiée, Kushina poussa un hurlement d'effroi. La synagogue la plus près était en feu et d'autres bâtiments avaient eu droit au même sort.

«Mais qu'est-ce que ?!

- Prépare vite une valise, Kushina. Je t'emmène à la gare la plus proche. Dépêche-toi ! S'écria alors le jeune homme.»

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. En pleurs et les gestes tremblants elle prit le minimum de vêtements et quelques affaires de toilettes. La seule chose qu'elle prit soin de ne pas oublier, fut son sac avec tous ses cours et son matériel et de l'argent qu'elle cacha dans son porte-monnaie. Ses cours, elle y tenait plus qu'à sa propre vie. A maintenant dix neuf ans, elle était une femme et se devait de finir ses études. Après tout, elle se considérait encore comme une adolescente cherchant ses repères.

Les cris dehors étaient encore plus persistants et elle ne doutait pas que son quartier serait bientôt envahi. Mais que diable se passait-il à la fin ? Ses affaires finies, Minato se hâta de les lui arracher des mains et de lui ouvrir la porte. Descendant les marches quatre par quatre, une voiture les attendait juste au pied de l'immeuble.

«Monte à l'arrière, ordonna le jeune homme en mettant la valise dans le coffre de la voiture.

- Mais... tu viens avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda alors naïvement la jeune fille, en tenant le bras de Minato comme si sa vie en dépendait.»

Elle avait posé la question telle une fillette prête à dire adieu à son père. Il semblait que sa colère de toute à l'heure avait laissé place à l'angoisse et la peur. Il la sonda un moment et l'embrassa en pleine bouche, fourrant ses mains dans les cheveux rouges qu'il aimait tant.

«Cette fois-ci, je ne peux pas te suivre, Kushina... souffla-t-il.

- Mais... pourquoi ? s'écria-t-elle, les larmes toujours présentes.

- Il est de mon devoir de te protéger. Tiens, ajouta-t-il en fourrant dans la poche de sa veste d'uniforme quelque chose qui n'était autre qu'un billet. Ta destination est Londres. Jusqu'en France, pense à faire un changement pour prendre le bateau à Dunkerque. Tout est déjà prévu...

- Tu avait prémédité mon départ ? Et cette tuerie ce soir, tu étais au courant ? demanda-t-elle, horrifiée.

- Non ! Crois-moi, je n'en savais rien pour ce soir ! Je ne sais même pas ce qui se passe. Mais s'il te plait, prends ce billet, un ami à moi t'attendra au quai de Douvres. Tu dois continuer tes études, et devenir la meilleure avocate qui n'ait jamais existé. Venge-toi de tout ce que tu as vécue, Kushina... Montre qu'une femme comme toi peut-y arriver. Donc, je t'en prie, rends-toi à Londres comme je l'ai prévu.

- Tu penses rester ici, ou tu viendras m'y rejoindre ? Demanda Kushina, un léger espoir au fond d'elle. S'il te plait, viens avec moi... Je... La vie sans toi m'est inconcevable !»

Minato ne dit rien et la poussa délicatement dans le véhicule avant de refermer la porte. La fenêtre étant ouverte, il entreprit une dernière fois de prendre le visage de la jeune fille et de l'embrasser de nouveau.

«Je t'aime Kushina.»

Il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Ces trois petits mots qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps lui furent soufflés au creux de l'oreille alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner de lui.

«Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça maintenant, Minato... murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots. C'est cruel...

- Je sais. C'est égoïste de ma part, mais je veux te savoir en sécurité. Sache une chose, j'ai toujours tout aimé en toi, confessa-t-il en lui embrassant les yeux, la tempe gauche, son nez, la commissure de ses lèvres... Tout, ton franc parler, ton caractère déterminé mais aussi tes yeux, ton odeur de pêche, tes cheveux... finit-il en embrassant le haut de sa tête.

- Mes cheveux ... ?»

Jamais personne ne lui avait dit aimer ses cheveux. Pour beaucoup, c'était la couleur de la sorcellerie, ce rouge souvent confondu avec le roux une fois ses cheveux exposés au soleil. Minato avait été le premier et serait sans doute le dernier à lui révéler ça. Cela eut pour effet non pas de la faire sourire mais bien de la faire pleurer d'avantage. Cette révélation donnait l'impression d'adieu, comme si le glas avait sonné et que jamais plus elle ne le reverrait.

«Oui, tes cheveux. Ils sont uniques en leur genre. C'est sans doute la première chose qui m'a plu chez toi, notamment le jour qui m'a poussé à venir te prêter main forte devant ces deux jeunes.»

Kushina releva ses yeux vers l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il avait déjà commencé à aimer certaines choses en elle la toute première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ?

Malheureusement, elle ne put lui répondre, que déjà, la voiture avançait après un coup léger donné sur le toit de la voiture par le jeune homme, indiquant au chauffeur qu'il pouvait avancer. La gorge trop nouée pour répondre, elle se contenta de le regarder au travers du pare-brise. La seule chose qu'elle vit chez lui, ce fut son sourire qui ornait son visage empli de tristesse.

**Procès des crimes de guerre causés par les Nazis de 1939 à 1945, Berlin, printemps 1946**.

Élégamment vêtue d'un tailleur noir, les cheveux relevés en un chignon impeccable, Kushina Uzumaki, alors âgée de vingt-six ans, était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une femme chic et belle. Dossier à la main et marche déterminée, elle s'approchait dangereusement de la salle où aurait lieu un nouveau procès. Celui des criminels de la Wehrmacht. Étrangement, Kushina était tendue. Wehrmacht lui faisait penser à Minato Namikaze, l'homme pour lequel elle avait et toujours des sentiments, et qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis cette nuit de 1938. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle et n'avait même pas cherché à en avoir. Elle craignait qu'il ait commis des crimes de guerre ou qu'il eut été tué pendant son service. Il avait été une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie lors de son adolescence, mais aussi, celui qui lui aura causé le plus de peines et de souffrances de par son enrôlement dans l'armée Nazie.

«Mademoiselle Uzumaki ! Vous êtes en retard, cria avec véhémence le procureur de l'audience, venant à sa rencontre.»

Elle s'excusa et se dépêcha d'entrer dans la salle bondée de monde. Témoins, avocats, policiers et juristes étaient tous présents. Tous sauf les accusés. Lorsque l'avocate de la cour, qui n'était autre que la jeune femme, eut pris place, la séance put commencer. Au moment où le juge chargé de mener à bien le procès, avait appelé les accusés, Kushina crut faire une syncope à la vue d'un des hommes ayant commis ces crimes de guerre. Grand, blond aux yeux bleus, les mains menottées à l'arrière de son dos, les traits tirés et son uniforme sur lui...

«Minato... murmura-t-elle, les yeux grand ouverts, les larmes menaçantes de couler, mais qu'elle ravala de suite.»

Dès lors que les quinze accusés eurent pris place sur le côté de la grande pièce, ledit Minato, dont le visage était dur et froid, lança un regard circulaire sur toute l'assemblé. Lorsque son regard se darda sur Kushina, il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Elle était là, aussi belle que le premier jour, lorsqu'elle avait quatorze ans. Et elle était avocate, comme elle le souhaitait depuis si longtemps. Ses études à Londres lui avait permis de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Son honneur n'avait été que remis en place.

«Tout le monde est présent. La séance peut commencer, vous pouvez vous asseoir, annonça alors le juge, prenant place sur son siège, suivis des autres.»

Leur regard ne se quittaient plus. Mais que faisait-il là ? Se demanda Kushina. Il avait donc commis les crimes de guerre dont ses camarades et lui avaient été accusés ?

«Le procès... À pour but de juger ces quinze messieurs, arrêtés pour les crimes de guerres commis de 1938 à 1945.»

1938 ? Impossible ! Le procès ne devait juger les accusés qu'à partir de 1939.

«Entre autre au moment où la tuerie de la nuit du neuf au dix novembre 1938 a débuté.»

Kushina lâcha son stylo qu'elle tenait alors de sa main droite. La nuit où Minato l'avait obligé à rejoindre l'Angleterre. Il était donc au courant de cette nuit ? L'air choqué de Kushina amena Minato à faire quelque chose de totalement imprévu chez lui ; il sourit. Un sourire à l'adresse de la femme qu'il aimait. Un sourire qui montrait qu'il se savait coupable. Un sourire qui lui demandait pardon... Un sourire qui révélait que, en effet, cette nuit du neuf novembre 1938, il savait que La nuit de Cristal**** allait débuter. Toutes ces significations montraient à Kushina, que depuis La nuit de Cristal, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

**_Fin_**

* * *

* Littéralement «État libre de Prusse». Durant la République de Weimar de 1918 à 1933, l'Allemagne était séparé par les Lands (États). L'État libre de Prusse avait simplement pour capitale la ville de Berlin.

** Le Völkischer Beobachter (1920-1945) est un journal (observateur populaire) qui n'était autre que la presse officielle du parti National-Socialiste des travailleurs allemands.

*** Le Reichsmark était l'unité monétaire de 1924 à 1948 officiel de la République de Weimar puis du III ème Reich, mais également de l'Allemagne occupées par les forces Alliées les trois dernières années qui suivirent la guerre.

**** Friedrich-Wilhelms fut le nom donné à l'université de 1828 à 1946 en l'honneur au fondateur et roi de Prusse Frédéric Guillaume III (en français). De nos jours, l'université porte le nom d'université d'Humboldt (Humboldt-Universität zu Berlin en allemand).

* Les livres d'auteurs juifs autodafés par des étudiants et professeurs d'universités et autres, consistaient à brûler par de grand feux les ouvrages de toutes sortes des auteurs ayant eu la malchance d'être nés juifs.

** Eduard Kohlrausch n'est qu'un nom que j'ai emprunté. Il fut un grand juriste en Allemagne et un homme ayant enseigné à l'université d'Humboldt. Je ne sais pas quelles sont les réelles dates où il a enseigné là-bas en revanche.

*** Schulz est un nom germanique signifiant «maître». Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouvais que ça collait bien avec le personnage qui avait tendance à se prendre pour «le maître du monde» avec ses répliques !

**** La nuit de Cristal est un événement important qui se passa la nuit du 9 au 10 novembre 1938, qui consistait entre autre à «pousser» le «progrom» (assaut) contre les juifs pour accélérer le processus d'exclusion que les Nazis trouvaient trop lent. Cette nuit là, les commerces étaient brûlés et de nombreux juifs furent assassinés, d'autres se suicidèrent et bon nombre d'entres eux furent déportés. Cet assaut fut apparemment poussé suite à l'assassinat de vom Rath (premier secrétaire du parti Nazi) par un jeune polonais juif du nom de Herschel Grynszpan, alors âgé de dix-sept ans, le 7 novembre 1938.

**Note de l'auteur** ◘ _ Une incohérence chronologique est présente dans cet OS. Lors de la toute première rencontre entre Minato et Kushina, cela se passe en automne de l'année 1933. Ici, avec l'histoire du journal, je laisse sous entendre que Hitler n'est pas encore chancelier d'Allemagne, puisque Minato confit que ses parents sont pour lui et que le futur chancelier «pense remonter l'Allemagne». Or, à cette période là normalement, Hitler devrait déjà être chancelier depuis janvier 1933. Ici, durant la scène, ça se passe entre octobre et novembre 1933, soit presque huit mois après la vraie date.

Ceci est voulu ! Tout simplement parce que je voulais que Kushina ai dix neuf ans le 10 juillet (réelle date d'anniversaire du personnage) 1938. Pour concorder avec son âge et l'année 1933, je voulais qu'elle ai au moins quatorze ans (treize aurait fait trop jeune si j'avais fait passer la scène en janvier 1933, voir avant).

◘_ Verdammitsch : Un mot en quelque sorte inventé à la fin... Verdammt en allemand signifie «Bon sang». Kushina, dans le manga, a une nette tendance à employer le mot «ttebane». Qui signifie je crois la même chose Or ici, il n'y a aucune connotation japonaise, Mitsuki m'a donc conseillé d'utiliser un mot aux consonances plus germanique. J'ai donc utilisé le mot «Bon sang» en allemand «Verdammt» et ajouté un «isch» pour une intonation plus germanique.

◘_ Je me suis également inspirée de deux œuvres : «Une nuit en novembre» de Katja Maybach et de «L'honneur d'une femme» de Lindsay Chase. Je me suis d'ailleurs permise d'utiliser le titre.

◘_ Merci infiniment à ma correctrice Mitsuki qui à assuré pour le début du OS.

Et merci infiniment à Cammie, qui a accepté de prendre la relève sur une grande moitié également de l'écrit ! (Le reste enfaîte...)

Le travail fut long et à mon avis difficile pour les deux correctrices à cause des nombreuses fautes présentes dans le récit... Honte à moi ! Merci à vous les filles

_SAAKI-CHAN_


End file.
